Black tie
by Loan of time
Summary: OS - Au mariage de deux supernovas, un dress-code est exigé. Au grand dam du Captain. Quoique.


Loan vous présente,

**« Black tie »**

_**One Piece** est un manga de **Eiichiro Oda**, son histoire et ses personnages originaux sont donc entièrement sa propriété. Loan les emprunte juste le temps d'une fanfiction, pour divertir ses lecteurs, et non se faire de l'argent._

**Couple :** Kidd/Luffy (mentions d'autres couples)

**Chronologie :** Aucune, j'emprunte juste l'univers du manga.

**NdLoan :** Cette fanfiction est un défi issu d'un générateur de couple, où je suis tombée sur ce couple et le mot-clé « black tie ».

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>— RAH ! Mais c'est impossible à nouer, c'truc !<p>

Le cri retentit jusque sur le pont où Killer observait l'île qui s'approchait – leur destination – accoudé à la rambarde de sécurité près de la proue. Soupirant, il se redressa et s'étira, se demandant une énième fois s'il avait bien fait de communiquer l'invitation envoyée par Bonney à son capitaine…

**.x.**

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, une mouette s'était rapprochée du navire des Kidd Pirates. Killer avait réussi à temps d'empêcher un des membres de l'équipage de l'abattre « pour le plaisir ». La lettre était d'un rose pâle sur laquelle _Eustass Kidd_ apparaissait en lettres fines. Pour beaucoup, il avait été très dur de retenir des petits rires. Le Captain avait-il une admiratrice secrète ?

Killer hésita un instant : devait-il la jeter à l'eau ? Non, il y avait trop de témoins, et même si les hommes respectaient leur capitaine, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de jaser. Le second apporta donc la lettre à son capitaine qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

— C'est une blague ?

— Non, je t'assure. Une mouette l'a apportée. Je la jette ?

— Oui.

— N'empêche, c'est peut-être… important ?

— C'est rose.

— Très pâle.

— Une écriture d'nana.

— Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Kidd crispa la mâchoire, puis arracha la lettre des mains de Killer. A vrai dire, il était assez curieux de savoir qui avait le courage d'envoyer une telle lettre à son capitaine. Et Kidd aussi, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. D'un geste brusque, le Captain décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un carton rectangulaire

— Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

Kidd lut et relut le carton d'invitation. Ce ne pouvait qu'être une farce, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un « Tch ! » le Captain balança le carton sur son bureau. Killer réussit discrètement à lire la première ligne, et ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur, dissimulé sous son masque.

_~ Eustass Kidd, vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de Jewelry Bonney & Roronoa Zoro ~_

S'ensuivaient la date et le lieu, ainsi que quelques autres phrases d'usage. Son sourire se perdit légèrement lorsqu'il crut lire _« Killer »._ Le second se tendit, et son capitaine sembla saisir le malaise de son compagnon.

— T'as lu, hein... T'es invité aussi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— La goinfre et l'cactus se marient, les Supernovas sont _« cordialement invités »_. Non mais franchement, j'ai la gueule d'un mec à costard ?

— Hein ? Un costard ?

— Y a un « dress code » mon cher Killer.

Le Captain lui lança le carton. Effectivement, Bonney exigeait de la part des messieurs le port d'un costume. Killer se demanda rapidement depuis quand la seule entité féminine des Supernovas avait un sens du raffinement. Sous son masque, sa mâchoire se crispa. Où avaient-ils eu la tête pour exiger une chose pareille des rookies ? Et surtout de Kidd ? Mais Killer se demanda quand même de quoi aurait l'air son capitaine habillé d'un costume-cravate… Il eut un éclair de génie et déclara :

— Si c'est le mariage de Roronoa, je suppose qu'il y aura Monkey D Luffy.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le second attendit la réaction de son capitaine, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Pourtant, il ne dit rien d'exécrable à l'adresse de de Mugiwara et, tournant juste le dos à Killer, répondit, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

— Bien, alors prépare ton costard, Killer.

**.x.**

Voilà comment les Kidd Pirates s'en étaient retrouvés à faire un petit détour dans leur quête du One Piece et à voir, pour la première fois, leur Captain et Killer bien habillés. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait abandonné son casque, et beaucoup furent sous le choc de découvrir que le second était… normal. Pas de cicatrices, de troisième œil, de deuxième bouche ou autres fantasmagories. Bon certains avouaient volontiers que _peut-être_, Killer était vraiment beau, mais seulement s'ils se mettaient à la place d'une femme, _bien entendu_. Kidd, lui, était toujours dans sa cabine, à ruminer contre sa cravate récalcitrante, et personne n'osait aller l'aider, de peur de le froisser. Mais Killer, étant une personne ponctuelle – et étant surtout impatient de voir la jolie rousse de l'équipage de Mugiwara en robe de cocktail – commençait à perdre patience.

— Kidd ? Un souci ? J'entre.

Killer réprima un sourire en apercevant un attirail de cravates et autres nœuds papillons lâchement abandonnés, jetés furieusement sur le sol de la pièce, avant de s'étonner que Kidd en ait autant.

— Besoin d'aide ?

— Non. J'y arrive très bien.

— Vraiment ?

Une veine pointa dangereuse sur la tempe de Kidd lorsque une énième cravate sembla montrer de la résistance à se nouer correctement. Killer, pressentant la colère de son capitaine, traversa vivement la cabine pour se planter devant ce dernier.

— Laisse-moi faire, ce sera plus simple. Celle-là ? Sûr ?

— Quoi ? Quelqu'chose à r'dire sur mes goûts vestimentaires ?

Killer, un sourire en coin, fit signe que non, et s'activa dans des gestes experts. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire, la cravate fut nouée, le drame évité. En fait, la réponse négative du second n'était pas totalement ironique. Kidd avait plutôt de l'allure dans son costard.

— T'es pas mal comme ça. T'vas draguer la rouquine ?

— Et toi Mugiwara ?

Killer évita un sabre jusque-là accroché au mur qui fonça droit sur lui sa phrase tout juste terminée. Kidd ajusta sa chemise après un « Tch, enfoiré. » et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa penderie – car oui, Eustass Kidd avait une penderie avec miroir à taille humaine.

— Bon si t'as fini avec tes conneries, on y va.

Killer le suivit sur le pont sans un mot, mais toujours un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. Le silence se fit lorsque les deux hommes apparurent. Voir Killer sans son masque, c'était déjà quelque chose, mais voir le Captain flanqué d'un costume personne n'y aurait cru.

**.x.**

Au grand dam de Killer, ils arrivèrent les derniers. L'île sur laquelle se déroulait la cérémonie était une île calme, petite et au climat estival. Kidd râlait déjà. D'un geste impatient, il passa son index sous le nœud de sa cravate.

— Y a intérêt qu'ce soit rapide.

Mais Killer n'écoutait que d'une oreille, cherchant la plantureuse Chatte Voleuse. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un signe discret. Nami rougit légèrement en le reconnaissant, et complètement lorsqu'elle l'eut en face d'elle.

Kidd se retrouva seul, maudissant son second. Il chercha un arbre, pour l'ombre, la cérémonie se déroulant à l'extérieur. Adossé contre un tronc plus ou moins confortable, le Captain observa les invités. Ils étaient tous là, les rookies, les nouveaux hommes les plus recherchés. Sauf Luffy. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kidd le chercha parmi la foule, tout comme Killer l'avait fait plus tôt pour la navigatrice. Où était cet imbécile ? Tous les autres membres de son équipage étaient présents. S'était-il perdu ? Non, ça c'était plutôt le genre du bretteur, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Etait-il en train d'engloutir tout le buffet ? Non, Bonney ne le permettrait jamais…

— Tu cherches quelqu'un, Eustass-ya ?

— Lâche-moi… Trafalgar.

Le capitaine des Heart Pirates se tenait planté devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Kidd avait eu du mal à le reconnaitre, vêtu d'un costume beige et la tête dépourvue du chapeau sans forme qui l'ornait habituellement. Il dut alors avouer qu'un costard changeait vraiment un homme, et cette affirmation était d'autant plus vrai s'il s'agissait d'un pirate.

— Luffy, reviens ici TOUT DE SUITE !

Le cri de Bonney fut suivit d'un éclat de rire et d'une course poursuite. Le coupable courut à travers la foule et riant, un morceau de viande dans la main. Certains invités soupirèrent, d'autres ricanèrent, d'autres sourirent.

— Bonney ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Et la cérémonie va commencer !

— Ce fichu macaque !

Zoro attrapa le bras de sa future femme qui s'adoucit à ce contact. Elle invita – enfin leur ordonna – ensuite les invités à s'asseoir. C'était Urouge qui allait les marier, à défaut d'avoir un « vrai » prêtre. Bonney avait su tirer avantage de tous les Supernovas, à vrai dire : Urouge pour la cérémonie, Apoo pour la musique, Hawkins pour connaître la date la plus favorable, Capone pour le buffet, Drake pour la localisation d'une île non contrôlée par les Marines, Law et son équipage pour avoir une équipe médicale sous la main en cas de comas éthyliques – car le vin de Capone, c'était pas de la piquette ! – et l'équipage de Kidd pour surveiller l'île et dissuader quiconque aurait la fâcheuse idée de déranger la fête. Les membres des équipages étaient bien sûrs invités et présents également – sauf celui de Kidd pour la raison évoquée plus haut, et surtout parce que Bonney avait trouvé la meilleure excuse pour ne pas avoir ces hommes dépourvus de classe dans les pattes.

— Law ! Kidd !

— Mugiwara-ya, tu vas te faire étriper.

— Héhéhé !

Law sourit, puis déclara qu'il allait s'installer, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'ogresse. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Luffy au passage, et adressa un clin d'œil à Kidd, qui ne lui rendit qu'un regard noir. Eclatant de rire, Law les laissa seuls pour rejoindre les autres invités, déjà assis.

— Eh ben, c'est quelque chose de te voir fringué comme ça.

— C'est Robin qui a choisi, elle m'a dit que Bonney n'apprécierait pas si je venais habillé en Seigneur des Pirates.

La marche nuptiale retentit, légèrement modifiée par un Apoo derrière une drôle de machine pleine de boutons et autres bidules. Kidd eut un rictus de mépris, ce dernier ne ratait pas une occasion de se rendre intéressant.

— T'y vas pas, Mugiwara ?

— Boarf, j'étais à la répétition de cet après-midi, il se passe rien de super intéressant.

— Je vois…

Kidd s'approcha alors de l'autre supernova, sans crier gare – ou port, ce serait plus approprié. Il trouvait Luffy plutôt _mignon_, et même vraiment _sexy_, dans son costume. Le gamin d'East Blue avait vraiment l'air adulte, à l'instant présent. Quoi que… Luffy le fixa sans vraiment comprendre, de son air de demeuré. La main de Kidd s'approcha de la cicatrice située sous l'œil gauche de Chapeau de Paille, la touchant du bout des doigts. Ces derniers descendirent ensuite, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire, pour terminer sous le menton. Relevant la tête du plus jeune, qui le regardait toujours sans émotions apparentes, Kidd, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres, sans pencha lentement vers lui.

— T'es vraiment mignon comme ça, ça me donne envie de te faire mal…

Toujours silencieux, Luffy ne répondit pas. La seule chose que Kidd pouvait noter, était que le jeune capitaine semblait mettre toute ses forces dans son bras, afin de retenir son morceau de viande. Souriant de plus belle, Kidd se reprocha, plus près, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres. Luffy entrouvrit légèrement les siennes, et la dernière résistance de Kidd sauta.

— LUFFY ! KIDD ! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? ON N'A PAS QUE CA A FAIRE !

Figé dans son élan, rouge de honte, les yeux écarquillés, Kidd ne répondit pas, bloqué. Luffy pivota sa tête vers l'assemblée qui les fixait. Luffy jeta un regard en biais au Captain, toujours statufié. Haussant les épaules, le Chapeau de Paille – qui d'ailleurs ne le portait pas pour faire plaisir à Robin qui avait dit que ça ferait plaisir à Zoro parce que ça ferait une raison en moins à Bonney de se plaindre et vive les mariés - mordit dans son gigot et s'avança vers sa place attribuée.

— Tu viens pas, Kidd ?

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mon dieu, j'y suis arrivé ! Un one-shot de moins de 2000 mots (1952 yeah !), non citronné (le lemon me démangeait je dois l'avouer), humoristique (bon ça, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue) et mignon (ça j'en suis encore moins convaincue…). Ceci est donc ma première fanfiction publiée sous ce pseudo (étant inscrite ici depuis 2006).<strong>

**J'ai choisi moi-même le fait de publier un défi, pour me refaire un peu la main.**

**Bien, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, j'accepte bien entendu toutes critiques constructives et attends vos avis !**


End file.
